


Baisemain Cophine

by perfectcosima



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/pseuds/perfectcosima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of Cophine drabble that was originally on my blog from a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baisemain Cophine

Delphine kept glancing over at Cosima every once in a while as they worked on decoding the rest of the genomes that had been provided by the Neolutionists. She knew how painful it was for her, and her heart ached just thinking about the pain that Cosima must have been going through. She knew that Cosima just wanted to work, so she didn't bring it up when she saw the small tears slowly dropping from her former lover's eye and running down her cheek. After a few minutes, she reached over and gently took Cosima's hand in her own, slowly rubbing small circles on her palm. When the dreadlocked scientist made eye contact with her, she moved closer and gently brought their hands close to her face, planting a soft kiss on the back of Cosima's hand. "It will be okay, ma cherie," she murmured softly. "You will get through this, and I will be here to help... if you want me." Cosima nodded slightly, gently pulling her hand away. "Uhm let's get back to work," she said said softly, her voice hoarse from crying. She pretended not to notice the hurt look that flashed over Delphine's face as she turned back to her laptop.


End file.
